Mygirl
by Saiya tau saiya kerad. Tq
Summary: Pemalas. Pemarah. Pengacau. Perusak. Dan Pembuat keributan! Siapa yang akan tahan dengan orang sepertinya? ... 'Aku tidak pernah merasa se—terganggu ini' ... 'Tidak ada yang lebih menarik perhatianku selain gadis itu.' ... (Rate bisa naik kapan sadja pemilsha.) :')
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Rate** **T dulu.**

 **Summary :**

 _Pemalas. Pemarah. Pengacau. Perusak. Dan Pembuat keributan!_

 _Siapa yang akan tahan dengan orang sepertinya!?_

...

' _Aku tidak pernah merasa se—terganggu ini!!_ '

...

 _'Tidak ada yang lebih menarik perhatianku selain gadis itu.'_

...

 **OOC, Au, Eyd, Typo. Dll.**

 **Silakan nikmati. Saya tidak suka basa basi.**

Aku tidak suka kebisingan.

Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dan aku tidak suka mencari masalah!

"Hai Baby!"

Tapi semua ketidak sukaan ku menjelma menjadi se-sosok mahluk yang paling tidak ingin kutemui di dunia ini!

Aku meliriknya sesaat melewati bahuku. Sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak berniat melakukan itu.

Tapi rambut kuningnya yang sangat mencolok itu berhasil membuat mataku bergulir.

Sungguh!

Oh. Jangan lupakan seluruh mata yang ada disini juga ternyata tertuju padanya.

Well.. Dia barusaja melanggar peraturan yang tertulis dengan jelas jika diruangan ini tidak diperbolehkan untuk menaikan oktap suara.

Dan dia mengabaikan hal itu.

"Hn." aku menjawabnya dengan malas.

Berniat acuh seperti biasanya.

"Oh ayolah sayang.. Simpan ceritamu untuk nanti!"

Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin jika dia orangnya.

Aku meliriknya datar sesaat setelah dia mengambil buku yang tengah kubaca.

"Kembalikan buku ku." ucapku dingin.

Dan dia malah menyeringai senang.

"He, Aku lebih menarik daripada buku ampas ini sayang.." Sembari mengerling padaku.

Cih. Apa-apaan itu?

Lebih menarik dari mananya coba?!

Menjijikan sekali.

Justru dirinya sendiri yang pantas disebut 'ampas!'

Dia mengangkat tangannya keatas saat aku berdiri untuk mengambil kembali bukuku dari tangannya.

Dan aku sadar hal itu semakin medekatkan tubuhnya padaku.

Ugh..

"Kembalikan!"

"Ambil saja sendiri."

Okay. Sekarang dia mencoba memelukku.

"Aku baru sadar ternyata kau.. Pendek."

 _Nyut_. Sakit sekali.

Penghinaan.

ITU PENGHINAAN!

Tentu tidak jika disana tidak terucap kata 'Pendek'

Dan itu membuatku marah.

"Kurang tinggi bukan pendek!"

Aku mendelik kesal padanya.

Dan dia malah tertawa keras sekali mendengar perkataanku barusan.

Shit. Apa itu lucu?!

"Astaga apa dia baru saja meralat ucapanku?!" katanya berlaga bego.

Oh ayolah! Malas sekali rasanya harus berurusan dengan mahluk ini.

Kemudian aku lebih memilih untuk tidak berusaha mengambil bukuku kembali.

Bisa kulihat sedikit kekecewaan dimatanya saat aku pergi begitu saja.

"H-Hei! Mau kemana? Apa kau tidak mau buku ini? Heey !! Ayolah jangan marah.."

Cih! Dia pikir aku ini bodoh apa?

Aku tidak tertarik berebut buku dengannya hanya untuk membangun chemistry.

Dan aku tahu dia tidak mungkin melepaskanku begitu saja.

Fhufufu~~

"Berhenti mengikutiku."

"Ayolah baby, kau tak perlu marah hanya karena kupanggil pendek.."

Dan aku semakin kesal saja saat tangannya merangkul bahuku.

"Lihat. Aku tidak salah bukan.? Lagipula aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa.."

Apanya yang tidak salah?

Perkataanya padaku?!

Sial. Aku tahu aku ini memang pendek!

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan membuatnya ikut berhenti juga.

Rasanya telingaku semakin panas saja berada disampingnya.

Dia menatapku dengan heran.

"Why?" Tanyanya bodoh.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku dan mendorong nya agar menjauh.

"Maumu itu apa ha?! Berhenti menggangguku!!" Seruku marah.

"..." Dan kulihat dia hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya semakin heran.

Astaga betapa bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku harus bertanya!

Dia tentu tidak akan mengerti.

"Tsk.." Aku memijat keningku sesaat sebelum kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan mengikutiku!"

"Jangan mencariku!"

"Dan jangan bicara padaku!!"

Setelah itu aku kembali berjalan. Masa bodoh.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Eh.. Eh.. Eeeehh?! Kenapaa?!"

Sudah kuduga.

"Kenapa Hinata?!"

Dia kembali mengekor padaku.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Sangat.

"Apa salahku?"

Banyak.

"Apa salahku jika wajahku ini terlalu tampan?!"

APA?!

"Apa kau merasa terganggu hanya karena terlalu banyak gadis-gadis disini yang tergila-gila padaku?!"

Uhuk!

"Ayolah sayang.. Kau tahu aku ini sangat popular disini?"

Apa-apaan itu!

"Aku tahu kau cemburu pada mereka.."

HA?! Astaga. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Tapi seharusnya—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu!!" jeritku kesal.

Okay baiklah!

Tahan Hinata tahan.. Dia itu bodoh.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh melakukan apapun semaumu. Tapi tolong!" Aku menatapnya serius.

"Dengan sangat!" Dan kutekan kan juga.

"Cukup tutup mulutmu dan diam saja. Mengerti?"

Ugh.. Gemas sekali rasanya ingin kucengkram rambutnya sekarang juga!

"Yosh!! Baiklah."

Aku menghela nafas lega.

Akhirnya dia bisa mengerti juga.

"Kau tidak ingin orang-orang tau hubungan kita.. Baiklah aku mengerti!"

Piiiiiip—*$#@#:"%

Kepalaku rasanya kosong seketika.

Ya sudah. Aku tidak peduli lagi.

Aku tahu, beberapa waktu sebelum aku mengenalnya dia tidak sebodoh ini.

Dan kuanggap dia terlalu gigih ingin bersamaku.

Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak mau ambil pusing jika benar dia akan mengekor dibelakangku atau menempel disampingku lagi.

Cukup tutup mulut dan diam saja.

Hanya itu yang perlu kulakukan.

"Hinata sayang.."

"Kau tau semua orang menatapmu iri." bisikan nya terlalu dekat.

Oh yeah.

Dan aku menatap semua orang iri juga.

Kenapa dari sekian banyaknya populasi kaum Hawa disekolah ini..

Kenapa harus aku yang dipilih lelaki gila ini?!

Kenapa?!

KENAPA?!

Ugh.. Menyebalkan sekali.

 ** _Untuk pertama kalinya._**

 ** _Setelah sekian lama.._**

 ** _Ada yang berjalan bersamaku._**

 ** _Lagi.._**

Aku menatap jalanan dengan datar.

Sama seperti biasanya.

Tapi tidak dengan keberadaan lelaki bodoh ini disampingku.

Dia sama sekali tidak berhenti bicara. Segalanya ia bicarakan terus menerus padaku. Meskipun aku tidak pernah menanggapinya sedikitpun.

Tapi dia tidak jera.

Dan aku harus terbiasa merasa muak mendengar ocehannya.

Karena dia tidak akan berhenti.

"Aku paling benci harus menunggu tiga menit setelah ku..."

Okay.Ini aneh. Kenapa dia berhenti?

Apa dia lelah berbicara sendiri?

Baguslah kalau begitu.

Grep!

"Tunggu."

Aku agak terkejut saat tanganku tiba-tiba dicekalnya.

Tapi yang lebih membuatku terkejut lagi adalah nada suaranya barusan.

Itu terdengar.. Dingin .

Kulihat raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba Err.. Datar.

Well ada apa ini?

"Owh.. Habis bercinta dengan kekasih barumu pecundang?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada mahluk yang berkicau barusan.

"..." Bisa kurasakan genggaman di tanganku yang mengerat.

"Cih! Ingin berlaga jadi pahlawan eh?"

Aku menatap ketiga lelaki didepanku itu dengan tenang.

Dan melepaskan tanganku dari cekalan tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin tau apa masalah kalian.. Jadi jangan libatkan aku." Kataku dan kembali berjalan tidak peduli.

"Oh sayang.. Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

Saat melewati mereka salah satu diantaranya ingin menyentuh ku, dan aku menyeringai meremehkan menantikan hal itu saat tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu didorong dengan kuat oleh Naruto.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku!"

Oh, entah kenapa aku kedinginan mendengar suara itu sekarang.

Begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia terlihat begitu jantan?

Ah aku tidak peduli.

Tanpa basa-basi aku melanjutkan perjalananku untuk pulang.

Tidak peduli jika Naruto ditarik oleh ketiga lelaki berandalan itu.

Tidak perlu cemas.

Naruto juga berandalan.

Perkelahian antar sesama berandalan itu sudah biasa.

Dan yang lebih jelas..

Itu bukan urusanku!

 ** _Dia berkelahi bukan karena aku._**

 ** _Tapi.._**

 ** _Biarlah aku berpikir sebaliknya._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah males banget bnran. Saya bikin ff ini di apk nya. makanya harus terus on data. Niatnya sih mao bikin OneShoot/twoShoot tapi kalo kek gini saya keknya g jd deh.

Tittlenya gaje apalagi isinya.

sukur kalo ada yg rivew. Males jg kalo capek2 bikin fenfik eh ternyata g ada yg baca samasekali. Maka dari itu tolong tinggalkan jejak.

Saya akan melanjutkan fenfik ini sedikit-sedikit tapi rutin. :V


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya dia sudah menungguku didepan rumahku seperti biasanya.

Dengan sudut bibir memerah namun masih dengan cengiran yang sama.

Sudah kuduga.

Dia akan baik-baik saja meskipun lawannya itu tidak sebanding dengannya.

"Ohayou baby!!"

Aku menatapnya datar dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Astaga.. Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah setelah kejadian kemarin?"

"..." Mulai lagi. Malas sekali rasanya harus menanggapi pemuda urakan ini.

"Tidak perlu mengobatiku. Setidaknya tanyakan saja keadaanku.. Itu sudah cukup."

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Katakan apa kesalahanku, sehingga kau menuntutku untuk merasa bersalah padamu?" tanyaku datar.

Dia membuka mulutnya seolah tidak percaya.

"Ya ampun baby! Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja kemarin! Apa kau tidak ingat itu?!"

Aku mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Apa aku harus menunggumu selesai berkelahi?"

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika..."

"Meh.. Apa itu perlu? Bahkan aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk pulang bersamaku."

"Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang sampai—"

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu.. Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau tahu kau kejam sekali.."

Oh lihat.. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Drama king!

"Tanpa keberadaanku pun kalian akan tetap berkelahi."

"..." Kali ini jawabanku berhasil membungkam mulutnya, karena dia hanya menatapku lama.

Well, berarti ucapanku itu benar. Seandainya kemarin dia berjalan sendiri pun mereka akan tetap berkelahi.

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

Sudah cukup dia menghancurkan pagiku selama ini.

Tidak akan ku biarkan dia melakukannya kembali untuk kali ini.

"Ta.. Ta-Tapi—"

"Selagi kau tidak berakhir di neraka sana itu bukan salahku." memotong perkataannya.

Dia pikir aku harus menonton perkelahian mereka penuh dengan derai air mata dan jeritan kekhawatiran, begitu?!

Heh, jangan berharap.

"Setidaknya hargailah pengorbananku.."

Aku mengernyit.

Pengorbanan?

Bhah! Pengorbanan macam apa!

Apa kakinya patah? Atau mungkin dia gegar otak karena melindungiku?!

Dan kenapa suaranya terdengar seakan begitu menyedihkan!

"Tsk. merepotkan!"

Aku kembali berbalik dan berjalan kepadanya sembari mencari streplees didalam tasku.

"Coba aku lihat."

Aku menangkup wajahnya dan melihat dengan teliti dimana saja luka yang dia dapatkan dari perkelahian tidak berguna nya itu.

"Eh?!" Aku tahu dia terkejut.

Tapi bukankah ini yang dia inginkan.

Oh ternyata ada goresan dipelipisnya juga.

Aku langsung menempelkan streplees yang kuambil dan memasangnya disana.

Dan kembali mencari luka yang lainnya. Tapi yang tersisa hanya ada disudut bibirnya.

Dan itu tidak memerlukan apapun.

"Kau merengek seperti bayi hanya karena luka seperti ini?! Ceh.. Memalukan!"

"Kau lebih pantas mendapat predikat banci! Daripada menjadi satu-satunya pemuda urakan dan berandalan tengik yang ditakuti semua orang.." gerutuku kesal.

"Benarkah?"

Tiba-tiba mataku bertemu dengan permata biru yang begitu jernih.

Dan seketika aku tertegun.

"Ini disebut luka bagi yang tidak pernah mendapatkan luka setelah berkelahi.." Ucapnya pelan sembari mengenggam tanganku yang masih ada dipipinya.

Aku bisa melihat keinginannya yang lain. Saat tiba-tiba saja dia menatap bibirku begitu lama.

Deru nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

Lalu saat dia mulai menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku aku baru tersadar.

"H-Hn.. Tidak ada luka yang serius. Jadi.. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku yang salah disini."

Aku kembali berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Rasanya wajahku agak memanas disini.

Sret!

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi.

Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja dia menarik lenganku dan mendorong kepalaku dengan erat.

"Mph!!" Mataku melotot begitu dia meraup bibirku dengan mata terpejam.

Deg.

Dan detak jantungku seolah berhenti seketika.

Aku mendadak lupa caranya bernapas.

Sungguh aku terkejut sekali.

Tanpa melepaskan cekalan tangannya dia melumat bibirku yang sedikit terbuka.

Dan aku merasa lemas karena itu.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Kemudian dia melepaskan ciumannya dan juga cekalan tangannya padaku.

"Hanya itu yang perlu kau lakukan dengan lukaku." katanya sembari tersenyum lembut tepat didepan wajahku!

Dan lalu dia menjauh begitu saja.

Berjalan santai sembari bersiul didepan sana.

Sementara aku masih terpaku disini dengan kaki lemas dan wajah yang mulai memanas!

Aku teringat kembali senyuman lembutnya barusan.

Deg Deg Deg Deg..

Dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang setelah itu.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Aku tidak boleh seperti ini..

Aku menatap punggungnya dan kemudian memegangi dadaku yang semakin tidak bisa kuatur debaran jantungnya.

Astaga ada apa denganku?!

Dengan kesal aku berjalan mendahuluinya dan kemudian berhenti tepat didepannya.

"..." Aku menatapnya tajam sementara dia hanya tersenyum dengan watadosnya.

"..." Kulihat juga wajahnya yang agak memerah dan aku mendadak marah mengingat alasan jelas dari rona merah diwajahnya itu.

"Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!" jeritku marah.

"Namun jika itu pun tidak bisa kau lakukan.. MENGHILANG SAJA DARI PANDANGANKU!!" Teriaku kencang.

"..." Aku tidak perlu mnjelaskannya lagi. Dia tidak mungkin sebodoh itu.

"H-Hinata—"

"Aku membencimu Namikaze!" Setelah memberinya tatapan kebencianku yang paling menusuk aku pergi meninggalkannya.

 ** _Untuk pertama kalinya.._**

 ** _Jantungku berdebar berbeda._**

 ** _Dan aku tersadar.._**

 ** _Sejak saat itulah aku terjatuh padanya._**

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaranku kali ini.

Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranku sedari tadi.

Mataku bergulir menatap bangku kosong disampingku.

Dia tidak ada.

Dan pikiranku kembali ke kejadian tadi pagi.

Apa karena aku dia tidak masuk?

Apa aku ini keterlaluan?

Apa kata-kataku berlebihan?

Astaga Hinata.. Hentikan pemikiran tidak pentingmu itu! Bukan salahmu jika dia absen hari ini.

Aku mencoba mengarahkan pikiranku.

Ya. Bukankah sebelumnya dia bahkan selalu membolos setiap hari?

Jadi.. Itu bukan urusanku.

Dengan itu aku kembali berkutat dengan materi pelajaranku saat ini.

Tapi lagi-lagi pikiranku kembali padanya.

Kemana dia sekarang?

Sedang apa?

Berkelahi?

Balapan liar?

Apa dia berniat kembali seperti dulu?

Dan itu terjadi sampai jam istirahat tiba.

Aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

Menurutku itu tidak penting.

Jika dia kembali seperti dulu pun itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Dan itu juga bukan urusanku.

Setelah itu aku merasa lega dan bisa menikmati suasana tenangku kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Sendirian.

Dan damai.

 ** _Tapi aku tidak sadar.._**

 ** _Jika hatiku ini mulai merasa kehilangan._**

Saat jam pulang sekolah aku melihatnya dari kejauhan. Dia sedang merokok sembari bersandar memperhatikanku dari gang gelap dan kecil bekas jalan setapak.

Itu tempat pertama aku menemuinya.

Diapit dengan gedung besar disampingnya, disana aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi bisa kulihat dia masih mengenakan seragam seperti tadi pagi.

Meskipun tidak sebersih seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Saat kakiku berhenti berjalan tatapan matanya berubah dingin dan datar.

Dia menginjak puntung rokoknya dan lalu berbalik pergi begitu saja.

Tidak menungguku atau bahkan menghampiriku seperti biasanya.

 ** _Setelah itu.._**

 ** _Semuanya tidak berjalan seperti biasanya._**

.

.

.

Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada periview, Followers dan favs pertama saya. karena kehadiran andalah fenfik ini berlanjut.

Sudah saya katakan kemarin jika saya akan melanjutkan fenfik ini sedikit sedikit. Gomen.. Alasannya hanya karena ketikan disini mulai melambat jika sudah mencapai 1K words.

Dan saya malas sekali harus menunggu untuk menumpahkan imajinasi saya.

Terimakasih juga atas pendapatnya.

Akan saya jelaskan disini.

Saya sangat menyukai Naruto. Jadi tidak mungkin saya membuat dia menjadi idiot disini.

Dan pemikiran anda benar. Naruto bersikap seperti itu hanya kepada Hinata.

Nanti sikap Naruto yang saya gunakan akan muncul dichapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya V:

So! Tolong semangati saya agar melanjutkan fenfik ini tetap semangat.


	3. chapter 3

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kulihat jam digital disampingku menunjukan pukul 19.35

Kenapa sekarang rasanya belajar terasa sangat membosankan bagiku?

Aku menatap layar ponselku sejenak.

Biasanya selalu ada pesan muncul dijam-jam seperti ini.

Setidaknya 2 atau 3 biji dari orang yang sama.

Orang yang akan segera meneleponku jika pesannya itu tidak ku balas.

Well, meskipun pada kenyataannya aku memang tidak pernah membalas pesan darinya.

Dia akan tetap mengirimkan pesan tidak pentingnya itu padaku.

Hanya untuk sekadar menanyakan apa yang tengah kulakukan.

Atau makanan apasaja yang telah aku makan. Atau mungkin juga pakaian apa yang tengah kukenakan!

 ** _Termasuk juga pakaian dalamku!_**

Ugh..

Dia selalu berhasil menghancurkan kesunyian ku yang selama ini kucintai.

Dan sekarang Nihil.

Tidak ada tanda akan munculnya pesan itu sekarang.

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa sedang menunggunya.

Apa aku harus mengiriminya pesan lebih dulu?

Segera aku mengambil ponsel ku yang masih tergeletak sunyi.

Lalu saat aku barusaja mencari namanya dikontak ponselku.

Seketika aku menggelengkan kepala mencoba menjernihkan isi pikiranku.

"Hn. Tidak!"

Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan!

Untuk apa aku mengirimnya pesan?

Aku kembali menyimpan ponselku. Dan menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku harus peduli?!

Aku kembali mengernyit teringat senyuman lembutnya tadi pagi.

"Astaga.. Sadarlah Hinata!" kutepuk wajahku yang mulai terasa hangat.

Semakin aku mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Bayangan itu justru malah semakin tergambar jelas dipikiranku!

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Teringat kembali saat benda kenyal ini dihisap pertama kalinya oleh Naruto.

Rasanya begitu..

"Ugh!" aku lagi-lagi menggeleng dibuatnya.

"Lupakan Hinata!"

Ya. Tidak ada artinya..

"Itu hanya sebuah ciuman!"

Orang diluar sana bahkan telah melakukan hal yang lebih daripada sekadar berciuman.

Dan mereka menganggap hal itu biasa saja!

 ** _Dan sayangnya aku bukanlah mereka.._**

Bagiku.

Tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada diriku sendiri. Katakan saja aku egois. Tapi terkadang aku juga tidak peduli pada diriku sendiri.

Ibu dan ayahku bercerai sejak aku berumur 5 tahun.

Adiku yang masih balita dibawa oleh ibuku. Sementara kakakku pergi dari rumah. Dia sempat membawaku juga.

Tapi ayah menemukan kami. Jadi dia membawaku kembali.

Kakak ku tidak mau ikut serta. Dia memilih hidup sendiri dan tetap tinggal disana.

Aku lupa dimana tempatnya. Tapi.. Dia tidak pernah kembali lagi kerumah.

Waktu itu aku masih sangat kecil. Tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Yang aku tahu sampai saat ini.

Aku ditinggalkan sendirian..

Meskipun ayahku membawaku. Dia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersamaku.

Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama pekerjaannya. Siang malam tidak ada dirumah.

Lalu saat tiba-tiba dia mengenalkan seorang wanita padaku. Aku tidak pernah berkomentar apa-apa.

Bahkan sampai mereka menikah.

Karena aku tidak pernah peduli apapun lagi.

Bertahun-tahun hidup seperti itu membuatku merasa tidak membutuhkan siapapun.

Aku tidak punya teman. Bukan berarti tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Tapi aku sendirilah yang selalu menolak untuk tidak terikat dalam hubungan apapun.

Aku suka sendirian. Tenang dan damai.

 ** _Terkadang sendiri itu penting._**

 ** _Hanya saja..._**

 ** _Terlalu banyak rasa sepi._**

Tapi.. Saat tiba-tiba wali kelasku Kurenai Sensei memberiku satu tugas yang katanya Khusus dan Spesial hanya aku yang bisa mengerjakan nya.

Dari sanalah pengganggu itu mulai mengusikku.

Aku yang pada dasarnya sangat menghormati Kurenai Sensei, menurut begitu saja selagi itu dapat menambahkan nilaiku.

Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan materi pelajaran hari ini untuk seorang siswa yang membolos.

Disana.

Ditempat kumuh itu.

Entah aku yang tidak pernah perduli dengan keadaan di sekitarku atau memang dia yang tidak pernah terlihat disekolah.

Tapi yang pasti.

Itulah kali pertamanya aku dan dia berinteraksi.

Rambutnya acak-acakan.

Baju seragamnya pun berantakan.

Dia melihatku dengan tajam sementara aku hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" katanya kasar padaku saat mataku masih tidak lepas melihatnya.

"Tidak pernah lihat lelaki tampan apa.." kudengar gerutuannya yang sangat terlalu percaya diri itu.

"Hn. Siapa kau?" Aku sebenarnya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Tapi tugasku menghalangi keinginan kecilku itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Siapa kau ha?! Dan untuk apa kau datang padaku!"

Aku sedikit mengernyit.

Tidak bisakah lelaki ini bersikap lebih baik pada seorang gadis.

Padaku.

"Jawab saja. Tidak usah banyak tanya."

"Jika aku tidak mau, kau mau apa eh!"

Tch. Merepotkan sekali.

"Aku mau pergi." Setelah itu aku melangkah pergi.

Mungkin bukan dia orangnya.

Kenapa Kurenai Sensei tidak memberikan alamat rumahnya saja padaku? itu akan lebih mudah.

Setelah agak jauhan tiba-tiba kudengar dia berteriak.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!"

Dan itu membuat langkahku seketika berhenti.

Aku berbalik dan kembali ke tempatnya berdiri. Tidak salah lagi. Dialah orang nya.

Ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Kurenai sensei ada padanya.

Tiga garis kumis tipis dipipi. Kulit tan.

Rambut pirang acak.

Dan juga style berantakan khas siswa berandalan.

"Kurenai Sensei menitipkan ini untukmu." aku menyerahkan buku yang sedari tadi kupeluk.

Tapi dia tidak mau menerimanya.

"..." Kulihat rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menajam padaku.

"..." Tapi aku tidak peduli jika dia akan marah.

"Aku tidak butuh ini!" dia melempar bukunya padaku.

Dan aku kesal sekali rasanya.

"Jika kau tidak mau masuk sekolah besok. Maka kau akan segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Aku mencoba bersabar dengan sikapnya barusan.

Berjongkok untuk mengambil buku yang dilemparnya tadi.

Dan kembali menyerahkan buku itu ketangannya.

Kali ini aku menarik tangannya agar dia mau menerimanya.

Dan setelah dia menerima benda itu segeralah aku kembali berjalan untuk pulang.

Pletak!

Tapi langkahku kembali terhenti.

"Kubilang aku tidak butuh ini sialan!"

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghela napas mencoba mengatur emosiku agar tetap tenang setelah merasakan rasa sakit dari apa yang barusaja menghantam kepalaku.

Apa katanya? Sialan?

"Ceh.. _Kusso!"_

Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa menerimanya lagi.

Dia sangat tidak sopan!

Kalian harus tahu jika aku bukanlah orang yang sabaran!

Dengan penuh amarah aku kembali berbalik dan memungut buku tebal yang tergeletak dikakiku.

Berani sekali dia melempariku seperti itu!

Benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Dia pikir aku tidak akan berani padanya eh?!

"Jika kau tidak butuh buku ini.." Aku menatapnya tajam.

"MAKA AKU PUN TIDAK PEDULI!!"

BUAKH!!

Lalu melempari wajahnya sekuat tenaga dengan buku itu.

Dia tersentak kebelakang karena tidak siap.

Rasakan itu brengsek!

Dan aku menyeringai senang.

Kulihat hidungnya berdarah, aku pun merasa puas.

Dia pikir dilempar buku keras dan setebal itu tidak akan sakit apa?

Kepalaku saja rasanya masih sakit.

Ah, kepalaku yang indah. Mungkin akan ada sedikit benjolan disana.

Tugasku sudah selesai.

Sebenarnya Kurenai sensei menyuruhku agar membujuk orang itu untuk kembali bersekolah.

Tapi aku tidak bisa 'membujuk' dalam bentuk apapun.

Okay. Anggap saja yang tadi itu adalah sebuah bujukan.

Pertama bertemu saja dia sudah sangat menyebalkan!

Kuharap aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi!

Dan aku pikir harapnku berjalan lancar, tapi sehari setelah itu justru tiba-tiba dia datang padaku.

"Apakah hal yang membuat pemuda urakan sepertimu mendatangiku Eh, Uzumaki?!"

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi baby.. Mungkinkah tuhan telah menjodohkan kita?"

"Kau merasa seperti itu setelah melempariku kemarin?"

"Atau.. Setelah aku yang melempari wajahmu he?"

"Tepat sekali!"

 _"Sumimassen_ _Uzumaki_.. Tapi aku tidak sudi!"

 **Gomen saya malas sekali. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya saya akan memakai sudut pandang Naruto.**

Thanks buat kalian semua. Maaf belum bisa menambahkan porsi bacaan. Saat ini saya sedang tak bersemangat.

Saya juga disini mempromosikan fict saya yang lainnya. Bisa kalian lihat di draft saya.


End file.
